1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ester-type copolymers useful for resin modifiers for e.g. water repellency, adhesives, compatibilizing agents or dispersants, and processes for their production.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years, copolymers such as graft polymers and block polymers having different structures in one molecule, have attracted an attention as functional materials. For example, graft polymers become useful for e.g. resin modifiers for e.g. water repellency or antistatic property, adhesives, compatibilizing agents or dispersants by introducing into the side chains structures which are entirely different from the main chains. However, in order to obtain such functions to the maximum extent, a technology is required to accurately design the structures of the main chains and the side chains depending upon the particular purpose and to control the polymerization precisely. For this purpose, a method has, for example, been known in which a monomer having a high molecular weight having polymerizable functional groups at its terminals, is prepared and copolymerized with other monomer. As such examples, polyethers such as polyethylene oxide or vinyl polymers such as methacrylic acid esters may, for example, be mentioned. However, the compatibility with various resins was not adequate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to present a novel copolymer having a component derived from a vinyl-type monomer having various functions, as the main chain and a polyester component as the side chain, which is excellent in the affinity to many resins and which has various functions depending upon the particular purposes. By using such a copolymer, it is readily possible to obtain, for example, a resin composition having e.g. a high antistatic property and a molded product thereof, or a coating agent or adhesive or the like for molded products.